


the losers circle

by kaspbraktm



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), BASICALLY i watched this show and became obsessed with the concept eye am sorry, F/M, M/M, Reality TV, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaspbraktm/pseuds/kaspbraktm
Summary: welcome to the circle! the reality show where the goal is to become the most popular player of the game ... through social media, and social media only. in our fourth season we have celebrity guests, including but not limited to comedian richie tozier and author bill denbrough. as well as the usual drama, laughs, and hashtags you can only get in the circle. who will take the hundred thousand dollars?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	the losers circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! the premise is very simple just a very dumb realisty tv show that i can't believe actually exists where people only interact online and things ensue. the losers don't know each other before coming to the show. also, i compiled a list of fcs for the characters beside the losers, who i'm keeping their ch2 fcs in mind for this work.  
> so far we have:  
> connor: scott michael foster  
> myra: yael grobglas /darlene: ashley greene  
> adrian mellon: dan levy  
> patty blum: winona ryder  
> greta: keri russell  
> anyway ... have fun

**EPISDODE ONE: WELCOME TO THE CIRCLE**

INTRO. 

**PRESENTER  
**Welcome to circle! The game where everything may or may not be what it seems, and all that matters is seeming like the kind of person no one would want to un-friend. If you’ve been here for our first three seasons, you may think you already know how the game works. And if you haven’t, let us explain it for you! Our players must decide who they want in and who has to be blocked out of their social media circle based on nothing but … you guessed it, a profile, and never face to face. This season we’ve decided to spice things up by bringing a few known faces around the block. Get ready to meet them. As themselves or … whoever they choose to be.

TRANSITION B-ROLL\- EXTERIORS.

 **PRESENTER (V.O.)  
**Get ready to meet the first member of our new gang.

TRANSITION B-ROLL of CONNOR BOWERS (35), a young slim man with curly blonde hair and a great tan. He wears jeans, a black tank top and a matching black cap that spells “F*CK” in white letters. He does a few acrobatics, a wide grin at the camera, and a flip-off.

INT: RED INTERVIEW ROOM. 

**CONNOR**  
What up. My name is Connor, I’m thirty-five and I come from Sunny LA. I own a video game store since I was twenty-three. And yeah, I play the stuff I sell. No, not play, win. And I give dope-ass recommendations too, so the store’s never empty. I know what you’re thinking. Not a fat, totally pathetic dude like the guy from The Simpsons? That’s the stereotype I’ve come here to end! I’m here to prove that guys who are into video games can also be hot, funny, and take home a sweet load of dollars.

INT: CONNOR’S APT - DAY 

Connor enters the apartment with loud WHOOPING. He drops his bag by the door. The apartment is moderately well lit, with a neon sign on the wall. It looks like the bachelor apartment version of a teenager’s basement den. He enters the living room, and immediately props his feet up the leathered couch. The rests his arms behind his neck and WHISTLES.

 **CONNOR**  
First day of livin’ the life.

TRANSITION B-ROLL. 

**PRESENTER**  
Don’t make yourself too comfortable there, Connor. You’ve got some heavy competition. Or at least some competition who’d make you fall out of your couch, if you really know your stuff.

TRANSITION B-ROLL of BILL DENBROUGH (42). Yes, the author. With his streak of grey hair, dressed in a black & green flannel, jeans and boots. He smiles shyly at the camera. Reads. Types away at a computer. Does the typical scary expression of growling and clawing up his hands.

INT: BLUE INTERVIEW ROOM 

**BILL**  
Hello, I’m Bill. You may know me as William Denbrough, the guy on the back of some books you might have read, if horror is your thing. Or the guy behind the book behind more than one horror movie. Or, worst case-scenario, the book behind the movie behind an R-Rated videogame. I’m here because words and make believe are my forte, so I’m planning to use them to get the Amazing Sunshine Kids” charity a hundred thousand dollars. Only not as myself, but as the character of one of my best-selling books, Jake Amberson. For Jake I’ll be using the pictures of a good friend who looks what I imagined Jake could look like, but much better.  
( LAUGHS )

DISPLAY the picture of a younger-seeming man with brown hair and eyes. The picture is a selfie in front of a building, and the man is smiling warmly, wearing a suit and holding a Starbucks cup of coffee.

INT: BILL’S APT– DAY 

Bill enters a modest, all black and white apartment. It is decorated with several posters of the film, tv-shows and videogame adaptations of his work, as well as some ferns. He WHISTLES at the posters as he strolls in, humbled expression. He tucks runs his hands through his hair, and humbly shoves them in his pockets.

 **BILL**  
Here we go, Jake Epping.

TRANSITION B-ROLL – EXTERIOR SHOTS. 

**PRESENTER (V.O).**  
Bill, thank the Lord Jake Epping seems way more stylish than your flannel, since our next guest is someone who definitely judges fashion choices

TRANSITION B-ROLL of BEVERLY MARSH (42). An impressive redhead, dressed even more impressively in an elegant dress and high stilettos. She winks at the camera. She applies lipstick. She laughs heartily.

INT: YELLOW INTERVIEW ROOM

**BEVERLY  
**I’m Beverly Marsh. Until recently I ran the Rogan & Marsh clothing brand with my ex-husband. If anything I am proof that the life we display on social media can be so untethered from our real one that we lose ourselves in that disconnection, and I am here to use the very things I could criticise about the mirages of online appearances to earn the National Women’s Coalition against Violence and Exploitation a hundred thousand dollars. My goal isn’t just to prove you can accomplish anything by being your best, genuine self, but also help everyone who doesn’t have the funds, resources, or information, change their story.

INT – BEVERLY’S APT – DAY

Without make-up and dressed in evidently more casual clothing, she enters the apartment quietly. It is well lit and filled with flowers. The light-colour and beige palette compliments her outfit. She takes a deep breath and glances around.

 **BEVERLY**  
Let’s do this, ladies.

TRANSITION B-ROLL – EXTERIORS. 

**PRESENTER (V.O)**  
Speaking of the ladies, it seems awful testosterone filled in here so far. Let’s invite another gal in!

TRANSITION B-ROLL of MYRA EVANS (32), a slim blonde with blue eyes, dressed in a floral dress and high-heeled sandal shoes. She grins sweetly at the camera, hugs herself, blows a kiss, shakes her hair and scrunches her nose.

INT: PURPLE INTERVIEW ROOM. 

**MYRA**  
Hey people behind the screen! I’m Myra. Born and raised in Brooklyn, I’m used to looks being everything. I’ve been working as a nurse all my life, so despite going to nursing school and all, all Doctors and patients see me as –and they say it all the time, -is a cute little face just there to brighten their day. I’m here to prove I’m more than that! That my personality and more, um, well, unconventionally gorgeous looks are enough to win people over. So I’ll be using my curvy queen and friend Darlene’s, - hiya Darlene – pics during this fun little game. Everything else, a hundred percent me!

DISPLAY a selfie of Maureen, a severely overweight but pretty faced brunette in her nurse’s uniform, smiling a hugging a small girl who judging by the scarf on her head might be a patient.

INT – MYRA’S APT – DAY. 

She walks in, dressed in a white blouse and jeans, immediately DROPS her bags on the floor and GASPS. She covers her face with her hand and takes tentative steps around the place, GIGGLING and gawking. It’s decorated in pinks and yellows, with bright lighting and white furniture.

 **MYRA**  
Oh, my god. Not to sound super stereotypical, but, this is, like, ten times the size of my flat back in New York. And so cute, too. This is already the best thing ever.

TRANSITION B-ROLL - HALLWAYS 

**PRESENTER (V.O)**  
Okay, miss thing. You think you’ve seen cute? You haven’t met this cutie yet.

TRANSITION B-ROLL of EDWARD KASPBRAK (42), a doe-eyed man smiling an awkward, dimpled smile. He’s wearing a sky-blue Polo and a sensible pair of jeans. He scratches the back of his head. He shrugs. He smiles and covers his face.

INT: BLUE INTERVIEW ROOM. 

**EDDIE  
**Hi, I guess? I’m Edward Kaspbrak. I was born and raised in Maine, but moved to New York for college and -  
(SILENCE)

He briefly looks at the crew behind the camera.

**EDDIE**

**(CONT’D)**  
Should I be saying all that? My last name? Just … leave it as Eddie. I use Facebook once a year to thank corporations for their sincere Birthday wishes, so I’m not too sure what I’m doing here. I work in data and risk analysis, and, well, social media is just another way of gathering people’s data and discovering through it … so I could have that going on for me? I don’t know. I’m in my forties. All I’m hoping is to figure people out easily enough to get likes. I really need to get out of my current one bedroom. It’s a hazard.  
(SMALL LAUGH)

 **DON ( CAMERAMAN, V.O)**  
Then shouldn’t you have come in as a statistically perfect catfish?

Eddie shakes his head and LAUGHS more openly.

 **EDDIE**  
No. I suck at lying!

INT. EDDIE’S APT – DAY

Eddie walks hesitantly into an almost all white apartment. He is wearing a pink polo and jeans. He’s pulling five suitcases behind him. There are no plants or rugs in sight. The first thing he does is walk to a counter on the kitchen and check it for dust. Then he opens a cabinet. Seeing cleaning supplies, he SIGHS in relief. And smiles.

 **EDDIE**  
This is nicer than my own place. I thought having to stay in a totally unknown place would be the worst of it. But this is something I can work with. I won’t mind staying here at all. It’s – it’s better than I thought it’d be.

TRANSITION B-ROLL – HALLWAYS. 

**PRESENTER**  
Thought we were going to put you in a dump? Boy, no. This is about social media, not torture. We’re all here to have fun. Bring on the next party guest!

TRANSITION B-ROLL of PATRICIA BLUM (40), a small woman. Also doe-eyed and brunette. They could be related. She’s wearing a sensible blazer, and her hair up. She smiles widely, crossing her arms. She covers her face with her hands and peeks, raising an eyebrow. She makes a goofy face, sticking out her tongue and putting her hands behind her ears.

INT: YELLOW INTERVIEW ROOM.

**PATTY**  
I’m Patricia Blum, but everyone calls me Patty. I’m a real estate agent and, yes, I’m here because I need the money … but also, because I believe in connecting and reconnecting through social media. In finding your old friends from college, or even from as far back as Elementary School. A lot of people say all of it is appearances, just smoke and mirrors that sets us to compete against one another and brings us apart when we’re face to face. I can’t say it’s all untrue … but! I think it really does bring us closer together. And it can be a way to make new friends. Or I hope so, in this situation.

INT – PATTY’S APT. – DAY.

Patty, wearing a knit sweater and a long skirt, enters a beige-wall apartment. It has several bookshelves and vases. The furniture is antique-looking. She beams and stares at some of the art on the wall as she strolls through the place. When she makes it to the bedroom she flops on the bed and excitedly buries her face in the pillows.

 **PATTY**  
We’re here! Let’s do it!

TRANSITION B-ROLL – EXTERIORS. 

**PRESENTER**  
Yes! That’s the spirit! Six down, two to go. Ready to meet our next resident?

TRANSITION B-ROLL of ADRIAN MELLON (34), a tan man with sleek dark hair, glasses, and prominent eyebrows, dressed neatly in a yellow suit and a blue shirt. He blows a kiss at the camera, winks, kicks his leg up and does a shimmy.

INT: PURPLE INTERVIEW ROOM. 

**ADRIAN**  
Hello my loves, I’m Adrian. I own a bar in downtown Chicago, and I am a proud member of the LGBT Community. Before you ask yes, I am gay and so is my bar. I am here because it is in dire need of a renovation, and I believe I have all the charm it takes to win over whoever needs to be won, and win this thing absolutely won. I get a lot of brand sponsoring on my Bar’s social media and my own, so influencing isn’t all that new to me. Ask any of my ex-boyfriends, I influenced them into doing everything I wanted them to. Except not leave me.

INAUDIBLE CHATTER, Adrian LAUGHS.

 **ADRIAN**  
Of course I’ll be going as myself. If anything I’m worried they’ll be thinking my own self is catfish.  
( A BEAT. HE LAUGHS )  
You would? Well I’m very much here, and I’m very much your future winner.

INT – ADRIAN’S APT – DAY

Adrian walks in, rolling an enormous suitcase behind him. He grins as he looks around an apartment that would delight Andy Warhol. It’s minimalistic yet colourful. The first thing he does is walk to the bedroom and open the closet. He nods contentedly. Then he goes to the bathroom and opens all the cabinets, nodding at all the space.

 **ADRIAN**  
Very suitable.

He stares at his reflection, breaks into a goofy grin and starts laughing.

TRANSITION B –ROLL – EXTERIOR CITY SHOTS

**PRESENTER**  
Glad you found it to your liking. Though I wouldn’t start emptying that enormous suitcase just yet if I were you, Adrian. At the end of the day, one’s gonna have to walk out. Last one in, go!

TRANSITION B-ROLL of GRETA BOWIE (32), a curly haired blonde dressed in a colourful striped top, shorts and big hoop earrings. She rolls her eyes, pops gum, grins widely at the camera, winks, and whips her hair. Yes, it all looks like a shampoo commercial. And anyone would pay for it.

INT: PURPLE INTERVIEW ROOM.

 **GRETA**  
What’s popping? I’m Greta, I come from Florida and I’m twenty-two at heart. I don’t know if I’m legally allowed to say this, but I used to be a friend of princesses Aurora and Cinderella, so I see myself on the social media of randos all the time. And I love it. I mean, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, right? I’ve done a few commercials, but yeah, being a princess is the gig I’m proudest of. I’m trying to start my own make-up brand, and what better way to do it than get popular? I already got a ton of brand sponsoring on Instagram, so as Elle Woods once said … what, like its hard?

INT – GRETA’S APT. – DAY

Greta walks into what could be miniaturized and sold as Barbie’s dream starter apartment. All the appliances are in pink as well, and the decoration is mainly flowers and Disney Classics. There is a Sleeping Beauty poster, so she kisses the palm of her hand and then presses it to the cartoon’s cheek. She’s extremely pleased, forgetting her luggage at the door.

 **GRETA  
**Yup, definitely home!

TRANSITION B-ROLL – EXTERIOR BUILDING SHOTS

 **PRESENTER**  
OOF, good we finally got everybody, because that was sickeningly sweet. Let’s give them some time to kick off their shoes, unpack their clothes, and settle into their online selves before we put them to work.

INT – BILL’S APT – DAY

Bill is moving all his clothes from his suitcase to the closet. Play COMEDY TRACK as we see they’re all, practically, the same. Only slight variations in the colours and the patterns.

**PRESENTER (V.O)**

Now we can see why he’s not coming in as himself – you know, besides the bestselling fame. Dude seems to use all his creativity on the paper. Hope he knows how to use it just as well on the smallest screen.

INT – CONNOR’S APT – DAY

He stands barefoot. His shoes scattered right where he took them off and his bags still where he dropped them, Connor is immersed in a game of PAC-MAN. He presses the buttons quickly and with precision. Suddenly he jumps.

 **CONNOR  
**YEAH!

 **PRESENTER  
**Enjoy yourself, sweet man-child. Soon, you’ll have another screen to worry about.

INT – PATTY’S APT – DAY

Patty is sitting on her bed, tapping the remote control against her hand. She’s already changed into comfortable sweatpants, and put her hair in a sensible ponytail.

 **PRESENTER  
**What are you doing there, Pats? It’s not the remote. No internet means no Netflix, silly

 **PATTY  
**Better figure this thing out before it starts pinging … or bopping … or whatever its going to do.

 **PRESENTER**  
My bad, you may be the only smart one so far

INT – MYRA’S APT –DAY 

Myra sits in the living room, busying herself by reading a people’s magazine from the stack left in her coffee table. She’s already wearing slippers, her feet perfectly manicured and matching her hands.

 **MYRA**  
Wonder if after this I’ll make it to the cover of one of these

 **PRESENTER**  
Someone’s planning to stay very humble. None of it going to her head at all

INT – BEVERLY’S APT – DAY

Beverly is sitting cross-legged on the couch the well-lit living room, biting away at the tip of her pencil. CLOSE UP to the papers she’s intently staring at. They’re garment doodles. Carefully she erases something and gets back to tracing.

INT – EDDIE’S APT – DAY

He is wearing pants, and cleaning gloves. His shoes are wrapped in plastic bags. He is vacuuming the living room thoroughly.

INT – ADRIAN’S APT – DAY

He’s in the bathroom, very focused on the task at hand. Task being, plucking away his eyebrow excess in the enhancing mirror. He’s already wearing a bathrobe, and winces every time the pliers do their work.

 **PRESENTER**  
Each to their own priorities. That, of course, until what SHOULD be priority number one comes knocking around. Or in this case … how did Patty want it? Beeping?

INT – GRETA’S APT – DAY

She sprints to the couch on the living room as the ALERT blares on her monitor. She grabs a pillow and holds it to her chest.

 **GRETA**  
(reading)  
Players, Welcome to the circle. To begin the game you must create your profile by answering a series of questions, and selecting one picture from your albums. Once everyone has set up their profile, the game will be afoot. The Circle is voice activated. To begin the bio-poll and introduce yourself to the circle, say the phrase …

 **GRETA**  
I am so ready. “Circle, let me in.”

PRODUCTION NOTES: QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS 

  1. NAME:  
connor  
“jake”  
beverly  
myra  
eddie  
patty  
adrian  
greta
  2. AGE:  
C:35  
J:37  
B:42  
M:32  
E:42  
P:40  
A:34  
G:43
  3. OCCUPATION:



> C: ruling and store owner whattup  
>  J:english teacher  
>  B:fashion designer  
>  M:pedriatic nurse :)  
>  E:insurance risk analyst  
>  P:real estate agent  
>  A:bar owner  
>  G: model& entrepreneur

  1. THREE HOBBIES:  
C:basketball, gym and beating internet trolls  
J: reading, sketching, going to the movies  
M: knitting, reading, singing  
E: exercise, cooking, grocery shopping  
P: painting, puzzle making, traveling  
A: reading, Netflix and chilling  
G: singing, dancing, working out
  2. DESCRIBE YOURSELF IN ONE WORD  
C: awesome, DUH  
J: hopeful  
B: resilient  
M: nurturing  
E: careful  
P: optimistic  
A: bold  
G: queen



  
  


INT – BEVERY’S APT – DAY

She’s sitting on the edge of her bed now, leaning towards the screen, focused.

 **BEVERLY  
** Circle, I want to select my profile picture please. Send me to my albums.

DISPLAY BEVERLY’S ALBUMS. They are titled “PERSONAL”, “FUN”, “WORK”, “SILLY”.

 **BEVERLY  
**Take me to Personal, please.

DISPLAY Personal. There are six photographs. One is of Beverly in her kitchen, in front of the stove stirring a pot. She has a casual black outfit, and apron and a wide smile on. The second picture is of her sitting in her garden, with a white summer dress on, reading a book. The third picture of the row is Beverly on a glass Balcony, the ocean and a sunset behind her. She is wearing sunglasses, an elegant swimsuit and a long skirt. On the second row, the first picture is of Beverly, dressed in a coat and long boots, walking a Great Dane in a green, sunny park. The second is her dressed in a blazer suit drinking coffee from a large mug in what appears to be a wooden, cosy cabin. The third is Beverly, in a purple coat, black beret and long winter boots standing in the snow.

 **BEVERLY  
**Circle, set the second picture on the second row as my profile picture.

INT – BILL’S APT – DAY

He’s sitting in front of the living room screen, resting his face on his hands pensively.

 **BILL  
**Epping Epping, Jake Epping. What sort of profile picture would you like to have?

DISPLAY Jake’s “CASUAL” album. On the first picture we have the same brown haired man sitting by a chimney, focused on a book on his lap. He’s dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, mug on the table in front of him. Next we have the same man browsing a library, wearing a mustard coat, brown pants and thick rimmed glasses. The third picture shifts the tone, as we have the same man on a white t-shirt and jeans sitting at the edge of a fountain, enjoying a lemonade. The fourth picture shows us that same man dressed all in black, standing outside of a fun-house, his body almost invisible against the back entrance shaped like a clown’s open mouth. Next to it we have him wearing a ridiculous pink apron that says “KISS THE COOK”, and he is grilling burgers on a sunny day. The last picture is of the man sunbathing at the edge of a boat, wearing a red tank bathing suit.

 **BILL  
**Looks like this is what we’re working with, Jake.

He keeps hesitating, runs his hand through his hairs and scratches it briefly.

 **BILL  
**Circle, I think we’ve decided the first picture on the second row is the one. Set it as Jake’s profile photo, please. Should be a fun little pun, with the burger meat in the book and all.  
(CHUCKLE)

 **PRESENTER  
**Odd gamble, Bill. You never know if there’s any fanatics in your midst. But we do, and there is.

INT – GRETA’S APT – DAY

She’s sprawled at the edge of the bed, practically nose to nose with her screen.

 **GRETA  
**Circle, can I please look at my “CANDIDS” album?

DISPLAY Greta’s CANDID album. On the first picture she’s sitting at a large table on the street, with a glass bottle of coke in front of her. The occasion is clear, since her tank top has the flag, her lips are bright red and there’s ribs on her plate. On the second picture she’s at the beach, wearing a blindingly neon green bikini, laughing as she runs at the edge of the wave. The third picture is her, between Mickey and Minnie in their nicest Christmas outfits. She’s wearing a set of Christmas Mickey ears and a white coat. On the fourth picture she’s wearing workout leggings and a top, and is standing in the middle of what appears to be an empty dance classroom, her hips balancing a hoopla-hoop as she smiles widely. Next to that, in total contrast, is the picture of her wearing an evening gown, sitting at a table and sipping from a champagne glass. Finally we have a picture of her sitting at the edge of a bed, wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe, wet hair cascading from her shoulders as she paints her toenails.

 **GRETA**  
If there’s any boys in the house, this one’s for you. Circle, set picture number two as my profile.  
(LAUGHS)

INT - ADRIAN’S APT - DAY

  
He is still in the bathroom, standing in front of the sink and its many mirrors. Next to it there’s a small screen he’s now staring at.

 **ADRIAN  
**Circle, show me my “Flattering” album if you please.

DISPLAY Adrian’s FLATTERING album. The first picture is him outside his bar, proudly leaning against what appears to be a brand new markee. He has a contractor’s hat on, which entirely contrasts against the rest of his outfit. The second picture is of him dressed in a colourful sweater, standing between two women in front of a Ferris Wheel at night. The third is of him laughing with a martini glass in hand, wearing a flower-pattered suit and a collar of glowing materials hanging from his neck. The fist picture on the second row is him sitting on a diner, his eyebrow raised, a close up from the chest up. The second is him sitting at a massage chair on a mall, a couple women at his feet, him with his chin titled up pretending he’s on a throne. The last picture is of him beaming at the pride parade, a rainbow painted on his cheeks. He is wearing a sequined blazer, rainbow colourful as well.

 **ADRIAN**  
Circle, set the third picture on the second row as my profile picture. They’re probably going to ask anyway, so we might as well set it un-straight from the get go.

DISPLAY of the screen announcing PROFILES COMPLETED.

INT – MYRA’S APT – DAY

She’s still on the couch, bare feet perked up like a mermaid.

 **MYRA**  
“All profiles have been completed. You may now visit the Profiles of all Circle Members.” Yay!

She narrows her eyes and looks at the eight circles on the screen. Scrutinizing. Then she smirks.

 **MYRA  
**I see something I like. Circle, take me to Eddie’s profile.

DISPLAY Eddie’s profile. The answers to the questions are displayed like a Business Card. Next to it, is his profile picture. In the picture he is wearing knit sweater and burgundy pants. He is smiling shyly in front of what appears to be a pumpkin batch, and in his chest a “MAZE WINNER” ribbon is pinned.

 **MYRA  
**Eddie, forty-two, risk analyst and completely adorable. Ugh, I wish relationship status had been a question.

 **PRESENTER  
**Don’t worry Myra, in a few minutes you’ll get the chance to ask him yourself. In the meantime, why don’t I see what he thinks of you. Well, Darlene-looking you.

INT – EDDIE’S APT – DAY 

Still in pants, he´s placed his gloves on the coffee table and is now staring at the screen, his arms crossed and his right hand clutching the remote.

 **EDDIE  
**Next there is … Myra

DISPLAY Myra’s Profile. All her answers and information appear like a business card. In the picture, Darlene is smiling warmly in her Nurse’s uniform, pink and stamped with hearts, holding a pink stuffed teddy bear as a boy – bald, frail, around nine – kisses her cheek and hugs her.

INT – EDDIE’S APT – DAY 

Eddie smiles a small, fond smile.

 **EDDIE  
**That’s a lovely picture. A nurse who seems this good with kids – it’s, it’s very lovely.

 **PRESENTER  
**Looks like that heart pattern is spreading. Hope it’s not her face you’re finding lovely, Eddie. Speaking of lovely, let’s check on Patty.

INT – PATTY’S APT – DAY

Patty is sitting on her couch, nose wrinkled. She looks puzzled.

 **PRESENTER**  
Yikes. Someone’s not liking what she’s seeing. Do we need to ask who got you like this?

DISPLAY Connor’s Profile. His information appears like a business card, questions and answers. In the picture he’s chosen, he’s shirtless, holding a red solo cup, sticking his tongue out and doing the rock and roll sign with both his hands. He’s staring at the camera defiantly. His left cheek has the letter ‘F’ written on it, and his right ‘U’. Next to him a similar looking man, only chubbier and with a straight-haired mullet, is giving the finger.

 **PATTY  
**No thank you, Connor.

 **PRESENTER**  
So quickly? Though I can’t say I blame you.

INT – CONNOR’S APT – DAY

Connor is standing in front of the screen, barefoot. His chin is tilted up and his lips pursed, examining.

 **CONNOR  
**Let’s check this Patty chick out.

DISPLAY Patty’s profile. Next to her filled business card is the picture she’s chosen. It’s her, wearing overalls and a straw hat, standing at the edge of a duck pond. She’s smiling, gracefully extending her left hand towards the pond, crumbs falling, while she holds a paper bag on her left. There’s a few ducks scattered at the edge, swimming towards her.

INT – CONNOR’S APT – DAY 

Now he has his arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

 **CONNOR**  
PFFT. What are you, eighty?

DISPLAY of an ALERT: “Now that you have seen everyone’s profiles, it’s time to rate them! One to five stars”.

  
PRODUCTION NOTES: RATINGS #01

CONNOR BOWERS: 1.5 STARS  
BILL DENBROUGH: 3.5 STARS  
BEVERLY MARSH: 4.5 STARS  
MYRA EVANS: 3.2 STARS  
EDDIE KASPBRAK: 3.4 STARS  
PATTY BLUM: 3.7 STARS  
ADRIAN MELLON: 4 STARS  
GRETA BOWIE: 3 STARS

DISPLAY ALERT message: “Now that you’ve finished your ratings, it’s time to open the Circle Chat.”

INT – BILL’S APT – DAY

He’s pacing the living room, hands on his hips. He takes a deep breath.

 **BILL  
**I know I’m a writer, writing as my character, but I’d never been so nervous to put out words before in my life.

INT – EDDIE’S APT – DAY

He’s sitting at the edge of the bed, covering his face in his hands.

 **EDDIE  
**This is literally what we are here to do, and yet I never wanted to do anything less. Why am I here again?

* * *

PRODUCTION NOTES: S0301 – CIRCLE CHAT RECORD – 03:01 PM TO 03: 22 PM

CONNOR HAS ENTERED THE CIRCLE  
JAKE HAS ENTERED THE CIRCLE  
ADRIAN HAS ENTERED THE CIRCLE  
MYRA HAS ENTERED THE CIRCLE  
GRETA HAS ENTERED THE CIRCLE  
BEVERLY HAS ENTERED THE CIRCLE  
EDDIE HAS ENTERED THE CIRCLE  
ADRIAN: Hello world how are we doing today  
MYRA: OMG hi, super excited!  
GRETA: YASSSSSSSSSS  
EDDIE: Is this how teenagers text?  
MYRA: LOL Eddie we are all adults!  
EDDIE: I know …  
JAKE: What eddie said …  
CONNOR: LMAO didn’t know we had grandpas here  
BEVERLY: If I’m being honest I’m glad we are all over thirty. I was scared I’d be trapped with twenty somethings for days.  
EDDIE: Me too Beverly haha  
MYRA: I’m glad too!! I didn’t want to be the old one out  
GRETA: I’m forever young at heart (peace sign emoji)  
CONNOR: FYEAH GRETA  
CONNOR: FIVE STARS BABE  
JAKE: Please let’s not talk about that it was stressful doing that not knowing any of you  
BEVERLY: Yes jake it felt so unfair!  
MYRA: Talk about the importance of first impressions  
EDDIE: (finger pointing up emoji)  
EDDIE: By the way Myra, I think your job is admirable!  
MYRA: Awwww thanks!!! I don’t know what being a risk analyst is about but I bet it’s hard work too!!  
CONNOR: GET A ROOM.  
CONNOR: Or don’t I like to watch (wink emoji)  
ADRIAN: …  
EDDIE: …  
EDDIE: Anyway  
ADRIAN: ANYWAY  
Eddie: Anyway!  
JAKE: Anyway,  
GRETA: LOL CONNOR YOU ARE SO BAD  
CONNOR: (face sticking tongue out emoji)  
BEVERLY: Anyway …  
JAKE: How is everyone finding their apartment?  
GRETA: Mine is so cute I love it!! Wish I could send pics!!  
EDDIE: Bigger than my actual apartment and cleaner than I expected, so I’m happy (thumbs up emoji)  
MYRA: Literally same I live in a box LOL  
CONNOR: Y’all BROKE haha but mine is RAD  
BEVERLY: Mine is nicer than I expected and very well lit!  
ADRIAN: The bathroom’s big enough for my BEAUTY REGIME I can’t ask for more  
ADRIAN: There are cameras around we have to stay cute ladies (painting fingernails emoji)  
BEVERLY: Oh yes! (painting fingernails emoji)  
PATTY HAS ENTERED THE CIRCLE  
PATTY: Oh no it took me forever to figure this out! Why?!  
EDDIE: I just yell at it until something happens  
PATTY: Smart approach!  
EDDIE: (smiling blush emoji)  
CONNOR: OK BOOMERS  
ADRIAN: I think we are ALL boomers  
CONNOR: ???  
ADRIAN: Twitter joke  
CONNOR: OK  
EDDIE: OK boomer?  
JAKE: (laugh crying emoji)  
BEVERLY: OK BOOMER I KNOW THAT ONE  
GRETA: I THINK WE ARE ALL BOOMERS ADRIAN ILY  
ADRIAN: (purple heart emoji)  
PATTY: I have to confess I imagined I would be sitting in front of a keyboard more  
PATTY: This looks easier but it’s harder!  
JAKE: Agreed!  
EDDIE: The key is YELLING  
PATTY: IT HATES ME  
JAKE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
CONNOR: You are all making our generation look bad LMAO  
GRETA: LOL yeah come on Patty  
PATTY: It’s not my fault it hates me!  
BEVERLY: Praying for Patty (praying hands emoji)  
ADRIAN: AMEN (angel emoji) (praying hands emoji)  
JAKE: (praying hands emoji)  
EDDIE: (praying hands emoji)  
MYRA: Don’t make a joke out of praying!  
CONNOR: HAIL SATAN  
MYRA: (red angry emoji)  
GRETA: (laughing crying emoji)  
EDDIE: If Myra is religious don’t make her uncomfortable  
JAKE: I’m with Eddie sorry Myra  
MYRA: You’re such gentlemen! (heart eyes emoji)  
PATTY: You are !! (red heart emoji)  
CONNOR: OK I’m gonna go throw up  
GRETA: Don’t be lame  
JAKE: Are we supposed to keep this thing running the entire time?  
PATTY: The chat?  
JAKE: Yes  
PATTY: No idea  
GRETA: LOL NO. Have you guys not seen the show before?  
EDDIE: (blush emoji) (zip mouth emoji)  
JAKE: Same as Eddie oops?  
GRETA: LMAO we can take a break whenever we want.  
EDDIE: In that case,nice meeting you all? Talk later?  
EDDIE HAS LEFT THE CHAT  
CONNOR: I’mma peace out too  
CONNOR HAS LEFT THE CHAT  
PATTY: Later guys!  
PATTY HAS LEFT THE CHAT  
BEVERLY: (kiss emoji)  
BEVERLY HAS LEFT THE CHAT  
JAKE: Until later then  
JAKE HAS LEFT THE CHAT  
ADRIAN: Okay then ciao  
ADRIAN HAS LEFT THE CHAT  
MYRA: Byyyee  
MYRA HAS LEFT THE CHAT  
GRETA HAS LEFT THE CHAT

* * *

  
  
INT – ADRIAN’S APT – AFTERNOON

He’s lying on the bed, bouncing a rubber ball against the wall. He SIGHS.

 **ADRIAN  
**I feel like I should be talking to people. Should I talk to someone? Let’s talk to someone.

He perks up from the bed, and heads towards the screen. He points his finger, closes his eyes.

 **ADRIAN**  
Eeenie, meemine, minney, moe!

He opens his eyes and shrugs, contentedly.

 **ADRIAN**  
Circle, invite Mr. Connor to a private chat s’il te plait

* * *

PRODUCTION NOTES: ADRIAN & CONNOR CHAT 4:38 PM

ADRIAN INVITED CONNOR TO A PRIVATE CHAT  
CONNOR ACCEPTED THE REQUEST  
ADRIAN: Hi!  
CONNOR: Why tf you DMing me  
CONNOR: I don’t play for your team dude  
CONNOR: We can talk in the group but don’t DM me  
CONNOT HAS LEFT THE CHAT  
ADRIAN HAS LEFT THE CHAT

* * *

INT – CONNOR’S APT – AFTERNOON

**ADRIAN**  
What the fuck

INT – GRETA’S APT – AFTERNOON

There is a PING. She looks up from the manicure table she has propped up and runs to the screen.

 **GRETA  
(reading)**  
Alert, players, the LIE DETECTOR app is officially open for one round.

She takes a step back and purses her lips, nodding.

 **GRETA**  
Alright. Whatever it is, crack it open, Circle.

* * *

PRODUCTION NOTES: LIE DETECTOR CHALLENGE  


LIE DETECTOR: Each player must say two truths and one lie. The rest have two guesses.

FIRST TURN: GRETA  
GRETA: Fun! Okay. Um. I used to work as a Disney Princess at Disneyland, my dad was an old school Pharmacist so I know how to get fucked up with your first-aid kit, and I have one older brother who owns a kiosk at the mall.  
CONNOR: The pharmacist thing if first aid kids got you fucked up I’d KNOW  
GRETA: Nope, that’s true. Can’t say how on TV though (wink emoji)  
PATTY: The Disney princess job sounds too good to be true  
GRETA: NO LOL I really was!!! From 1998 to 2005!! I’m an only child  
PATTY: That’s amazing!  
  


SECOND TURN: PATTY  
PATTY: Ooooh! I wasn’t let into my own prom because of my hair-do. I own five parakeets. I’m allergic to strawberries.  
EDDIE: Patty! These are all bizarre yet realistic  
JAKE: PATTY YOU’RE GOOD! Parakeets maybe?  
BEVERLY: (pensive) I would love the prom to be true ...  
GRETA: The parakeets are the lie but only in the number. My psychic sense never fails  
PATTY: Greta is right! I own two parakeets only (smiley face) (bird emoji)  
ADRIAN: Greta that fifth sense! (mind blown emoji)  
GRETA: (confetti emoji)

THIRD TURN: JAKE  
JAKE: Let’s see … my younger brother is a lawyer, my favorite book is Harper Lee’s to Kill a Mockingbird, and my mother was a classical Pianist  
BEVERLY: I believe the classical pianist … an English teacher genuinely enjoying that book is difficult for me to buy  
MYRA: I don’t know a lot about books but it does sound cliché  
EDDIE: Concur.  
JAKE: Last call anyone else?  
ADRIAN: I want to say the mom bit but I’m unsure (grinning emoji)  
JAKE: No luck! It’s the brother  
EDDIE: (mouth open in surprise emoji)  
  
FOURTH TURN: CONNOR  
CONNOR: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT. I hold a world record for something. I have ten different tattoos. I’ve gotten married and divorced in Vegas.  
MYRA: The tattoos!!  
CONNOR: Wrong babygirl, come count them anytime  
JAKE: The world record then?  
CONNOR: Nope. Longest round of OVERSIGHT: DOOM ISLAND BATTLE. Thirty six-hours STRAIGHT WHAT UP  
MYRA: So you are married and making comments like that?  
CONNOR: No sweetheart chillax. Married in Vegas, divorced in Sacramento (kissy face and heart emoji)

FIFTH TURN: BEVERLY  
BEVERLY: I am a natural redhead, I know Meryl Streep, I have Shakira in my phone contacts.  
ADRIAN: IF EVEN TWO OUT OF THOSE ARE TRUTH WHAT TYPE OF LIFE ARE YOU LIVING  
BEVERLY: (wink emoji)  
EDDIE: Please say you know Meryl  
BEVERLY: I do! (receptionist girl emoji)  
GRETA: BITCH  
ADRIAN: GIRL WHAT GET OUT  
BEVERLY: I also know Jordan Peele (smiling emoji)  
ADRIAN: WOMAN.  
MYRA: This is still a guessing game …  
ADRIAN: You are too magnanimous I can’t guess  
EDDIE: What he said  
BEVERLY: It’s Shakira I’ve never designed for!  
CONNOR: (sad face emoji}) I was hoping to get those digits  
  


SIXTH TURN: MYRA  
MYRA: There is no way I can compete with that but okay, I’ll try …  
MYRA: I’ve never gotten on the subway, I once took Patty LuPone’s blood pressure, I graduated one year early on account of excellency!  
EDDIE: Are you from New York?  
MYRA: Yes!!  
EDDIE: Then the subway has to be the lie  
MYRA: Got me haha!!  
BEVERLY: I wish I knew Patty LuPone!

SEVENTH TURN: ADRIAN  
ADRIAN: Um, okay. So. I have an acute fear of clowns, I didn’t go to my first pride parade until I was thirty, and I shave my toes  
GRETA: The toe shaving HAS to be fact  
ADRIAN: (shushing emoji)  
JAKE: Fear of clowns?  
ADRIAN: DING DING DING DING DING WINNER!!  
ADRIAN: I love clowns  
JAKE: First person to ever say that  
BEVERLY: Seconded they give me the creeps!  
  


EIGTH TURN: EDDIE  
EDDIE: I believed I had asthma most of my childhood but as it happens, I do not. I still collect baseball cards. I’m allergic to cinnamon.  
JAKE: For your sake I hope it’s cinnamon. Cinnamon is amazing  
CONNOR: AGREED.  
EDDIE: Yeah it’s that LOL  
  


ALERT: GAME COMPLETED!

* * *

INT – EDDIE’S APT – NIGHT

He stretches as he rises from the couch, content.

 **EDDIE  
**Well, that went much better than expected.

Slippers on his feet, he rises and makes his way to the kitchen.

 **PRESENTER  
**Not so quick, cowboy

The screen PINGS an ALERT.

DISPLAY ALERT: The ratings are in! The top two scores of the day will become the first influencers of the circle, and must decide which of the bottom two gets the block.

 **EDDIE (V.O)  
**Of course.

INT – ADRIAN’S APT – NIGHT

He GASPS and covers his face with his hands, giddy with excitement. He climbs on the bed and jumps before fully throwing himself on the bed.

 **ADRIAN  
**Four stars! How’s that everyone?

INT – BEVERLY’S APT – NIGHT

Sitting at the kitchen counter she high-fives herself, grinning widely. There’s a glass of wine by her side, and she lifts it.

 **BEVERLY  
**To authenticity

INT – GRETA’S APT – NIGHT

She sits at the edge of her bed, gawking. She gawks blankly for a few more seconds, before going into a kicking fit and throwing a pillow at the ceiling.

 **GRETA  
**FUCK! Three stars! What the fuck?!

INT – CONNOR’S APT – NIGHT

He is furiously kicking the Pac-Man machine.

INT – ADRIAN’S APT – NIGHT

He’s on his knees at the edge of the bed, hugging a pillow. Eyes glimmering.

 **ADRIAN  
(reading)  
**Influencers. Please use your elevator and head down to the decision room for your deliberation.

He jumps out of bed, fixes his hair with his hands, then his sweater and pants and makes for the door.

INT – HALLWAYS – NIGHT

Adrian leaving his apartment and heading for the room.

Beverly closing the door to her apartment and turning on a corner.

INT – DECISION ROOM – NIGHT

The decision room is one same room separated with a wall-wide panel from which two screens hang. In front of opposite walls of each side is a plate set up with sake and sushi. Beverly arrives first, and gracefully sits with a deep EXHALE. She pours sake on her glass and chugs it. Adrian then arrives on his side and demurely takes his seat, taking no notice of the food and drink. He glances up directly at the screen.

 **ADRIAN  
**Type: Hello Beverly. First of all, I want to say it’s an honour to be here with you. Send message.

BEVERLY  
Type: Hi there. Likewise. You’re lovely and I’m thrilled to be here with you. Send message.

 **ADRIAN**  
Type: Thanks babe. It’s been an amazing first day and I’m so, so happy to be here. Because, and I’m sorry to cut straight to the meat of things, but I have a very strong opinion about what needs to go down. Send message.

 **BEVERLY**  
Type: I’m listening. Send message.

 **ADRIAN**  
Type: Okay, so. I messaged Connor, trying to be friendly, make connections … and he was just. He wasn’t aggressive, exactly, but he said not to talk to him because he doesn’t, quote, play for my team, unquote. It just made me feel very unsafe and I don’t think he should continue here. Send message.

A moment of silence as Beverly reads the message. Her eyes go wide and she almost imperceptibly shakes her head.

 **BEVERLY  
**Type: Say no more. He’s out. And I will gladly be the messenger of those news. Send message.

Adrian reads the message and smiles, letting out a RELIEVED SIGH.

 **BEVERLY  
**Circle, open the Circle Chat. Type message: The person we are deciding to block is Connor. No explanations required, thank you. Send message.

INT – CONNOR’S APT – NIGHT

His eyes scan through the screen as he reads the message, and he lets out a bitter laugh.

 **CONNOR  
**Fucking knew it!

He forcefully kicks the screen. Despite the damage, it PINGS an alert. He reads again.

 **CONNOR  
(reading)  
**Alert: Before leaving, Connor will be allowed to visit one person face to face.

INT – GRETA’S APT – NIGHT

She finishes tying the ponytail the message caught her halfway through, and CHUCKLES.

 **GRETA  
**Oh, as nicely as we got along, I bet it isn’t anyone he liked he’ll be paying a visit to.

INT – BEVERLY’S APT – NIGHT 

She closes the door to her apartment and kicks her shoes off. Then she heads for the couch, holding the bottle of sake, and plops down on it.

 **BEVERLY  
**If he wants to come mope here, let him. He knows why he got what he fully deserved.

She takes a swift drink from the bottle. Fearless and utterly relaxed.

INT – ADRIAN’S APT – NIGHT 

He shuts the door behind him and leans against it, briefly. He lingers there and bites on his fingernails, before shaking his head and heading for the bedroom.

INT – HALLWAY – NIGHT 

Connor SHUTS the door to his apartment and walks with fierce determination.

 **PRESENTER  
**Where oh where are you headed stomping like that. Looks like Greta was right, and he’s choosing to make his last chat at the circle unfriendly.

Connor arrives at a door and without knock or warning, turns the handle.

INT – BEVERLY’S APT – NIGHT

She raises her head.

INT – GRETA’S APT – NIGHT

She’s examining her fingers and stops, raising both eyebrows.

INT – ADRIAN’S APT – NIGHT

He stands from the couch as Connor walks in, raging. They stare at each other silently. Connor glares him and Adrian holds his ground, tilting his chin high.

 **ADRIAN  
**Okay, goodbye now.

Connor doesn’t move. Adrian waits. Moments pass, both of them unmoving. Adrian raises his hand and flicks it, shooing him. Connor merely stares. Adrian shoos him away again. Nothing.

 **ADRIAN  
**What?

In one quick motion Connor launches towards him. He is taller and stronger and is able to grab him by the shirt and raise him in the air. Adrian holds his ground, staring at him unafraid. Against seconds pass, their noses brushing against each other. Connor THROWS Adrian aggressively on the couch and leaves just as quickly, SLAMMING the door behind him. Moments pass in silence as Adrian regains his footing, his breath going from SHAKY to NORMAL.

 **ADRIAN  
(quietly)  
**Okay. That was a thing.

 **PRESENTER**  
Woof, what a thing it was! Looks like sometimes the easy choice is the right choice. Everyone can go to sleep a little bit easier tonight. Especially you Adrian. After having some tea for that fright.

TRANSITION B-ROLL of ALL. Eddie is shown brushing his teeth aggressively before heading to bed. Adrian wraps himself snugly under the covers. Patty turns off the light and slips her sleeping mask down. Bill leaves a cup of coffee at his bedside table. Myra is shown praying. Greta throws the many decorative pillows on her bed on the floor.

TRANSITION B-ROLL: EXTERIOR. Night to sunrise.

 **PRESENTER**  
Hope our players get some good rest. With the first player blocked, the game is only beginning. And you know what they say, when it comes to funny man-children. In case one turns out spoiled rotten, always have a spare.

INT – HALLWAY – MORNING 

Enter in an oddly-patterned shirt and jeans, rolling his suitcase behind him, comedian RICHIE TOZIER.

**END OF EPISODE ONE.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this made any sense ... i just had to get the concept out of my system. if you made it this far and enjoyed please leave kudos and or comments and know i am so very grateful ajsshfhg. feel free to pester me on twitter (kaspbraktm) or tumblr (marypoppinstm)


End file.
